Please Tell Me What We Have is Real
by lemonStars
Summary: one-shot  Avenged Sevenfolds' Synyster Gates X OC    Together for years now a night on the town might change it all.


**Please tell me what we have is Real**

"You look so sexy in that shirt," I said to Synyster as he got into the passenger side of the cherry fireapple-red Cadillac.

"My girlfriend picked it out," he replied with a cheesy grin.

"She has great taste." I kissed my boyfriend on the lips.

"She tastes great too."

"Lynn, Brian, can we make a video?"

"See ya." I gave Brian a last peck on the lips before turning and getting off of the set.

I was just a costume designer for the music video, I don't really do much—the guys wear what they already have in their closets—but it allowed me to spend time with Brian and the rest of the boys.

"Love watching you go babe!" Syn called out.

"Ooh Lynn can I get some fries with that shake?" Zack mocked.

"My shake!" Syn protested.

"Sorry Mike." I told the director.

"Yeah yeah it's fine. So how are the girls looking?"

"A lot better than when they got hired." A couple of weeks ago someone hired some models to be dancers in the video, and they didn't make sure that the models they hired could dance. Since it seemed obvious to everyone that they would hire girls that could dance no one double checked, so when they came to the hotel the first day more than of them posed. Years ago I was a professional dancer, and that little fact made me front runner to teach the females how to move.

I couldn't wait for this day to be done already; soon we'd be driving down the Vegas Strip all dressed up, play the casinos, maybe get some drinks, then top it all off with a trip to the desert and have some after dinner goodies. Once we finish filming here we're supposed to reshoot the hotel room scene and then be on our merry way.

I was hanging around the outside of the motel room talking to one of the sound guys about setting up a surround sound when I heard the music inside peter out. I thanked the guy for his advice then headed inside to find out if the day was done or not.

"So are you finished?" I asked walking over to the director.

"For today," Mike replied.

"Hey baby," Brian came up behind me and wrapped me in tight embrace.

"Hey hun."

"You remember our big date tonight?"

"Of course, I've got the perfect dress."

"Perfect." I said looking myself in the mirror. I flattened all of the wrinkles when there was a knock on the door. "One second!" I slipped on my shoes before making sure I looked suitable in the floor length mirror. My hair its usual style since it's too short of a pixie cut to do anything with. Wrapped around my neck was a silver chain with a black onyx charm held on by red wire that added some sparkle to my outfit. The dress was a black strapless a-line short cocktail dress with an attached red taffeta belt that ended mid-thigh. Black slingbacks with red platform heels raised me off the ground three inches. One more make-up check, and I'm ready. I opened the door to reveal my handsome boyfriend all dressed up in charcoal suit with a black button down shirt and his signature fedora of course. "Hey sexy," I winked at him. "Good evening gorgeous. You ready for a night on the town?" He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. "Of course." I intertwined my fingers behind his neck.

"Guess what I got."

My hips started to sway from side to side.

"What?"

"Guess."

Our foreheads were touching but he refused to let our lips do the same. I slid my hand down to his chest.

"I don't wanna guess."

"You're gonna have to," he teased.

"I don't want to." I twisted what I hope is his nipple.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Brian laughed jumping back. "Ok you don't have to guess, you can just see for yourself."

Once we got down to the valet parking he gave the kid his stub and returned with the fireapple red Cadillac that they had been filming in earlier.

"Holy shit!" I was shocked. "Did they really let you have it?"

"Borrowed it for the evening."

"It's beautiful."

"Your carriage my lady," Brian held the door open for me. And we were off to roam the city in 1970s red Cadillac.

After watching some vampires dance around naked while we ate our dinner, we stopped by the casino where Brian won a few hundred on the craps table after I had lost twenty bucks on the roulette wheel. Wanting to walk away with money we decided it was a good time to have a few drinks at the hotel bar.

"Wanna see something awesome?" I asked sipping at my fourth cocktail.

"Yeah." A wicked grin took over his face as I uncrossed my legs "Oooh, that is awesome. Let's get out of here."

I finished my drink then followed Syn out to the Cadillac. We parked out view of the city and its many noises, both of us trying to find constellations in the night sky. Somehow we both became distracted in each others' touch and other physical aspects.

"Oh Syn." I moaned as my boyfriend slammed me from behind. He grabbed a handful of my hair seizing control of my upper half as he pinned me to the backseat of the car with his hips. Brian pulled my hair guiding my head to the right. I grasped onto his thighs giving myself an anchor to help hold me down. I felt a shiver all across my body as Brian latched his teeth to the sensitive spot on just above my collarbone.

He caressed his fingers down my left arm to my hand taking it in my own. My hand was released for a short time when I felt his skin brush my hand once more, only this time he stumbled on my fingers and slip a ring down my ring-finger.

"Marry me."


End file.
